


Prove It To Me

by Solrin



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Barry is a mini-dom, Brian is the main dom, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, Light Voyeurism, M/M, Mirror Sex, PWP, Pet Play, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Ross is everybody's favorite sub, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrin/pseuds/Solrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as Ross loved to get punished, he really wanted them to kick it up a notch and he knew he would have to behave in order to get what he really wanted. Barry made eye contact with Brian as they stood above Ross, in his mind he shook off the cautious tone he was about to take and replaced it with a confidant one as he asked,<br/>“So what are we going to do with him, Sir?” Brian’s eyes grew darker at Barry’s question, loving that despite his new-found confidence he still knew his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove It To Me

Brian [5:28 PM] – Bar when can you come over? Ross has been awfully naughty today and I might need some help in reprimanding him.  
  
Barry [5:35 PM] – I’ll be on my way soon.. What did he do?  
  
Brian [5:36 PM] – Find out when you get here, hurry up.

By the time Barry got ready and was leaving his and Dan’s shared apartment to meet them it was already 20 minutes later, he hoped Brian hadn’t started without him. He always loved to be invited to Ross and Brian’s sessions, even though he had only started getting involved a few weeks ago it was quickly becoming his favorite weekend activity. He casually drove the short distance to where Brian lived, pulling into the driveway and turning off the engine. Barry jogged up the stairs to the door and almost hovered over the doorbell before remembering he had the key on chain of his belt. Hey unlocked the door and stepped inside, close it behind him before walking better into the seemingly empty house. It was once he got over closer to the den that he heard it, the unmistakable sounds of skin on skin echoing to his ears. Barry walked into the open arch leading to the den and there was a beautiful sight to behold waiting for him.

Ross was wearing a pretty deep blue collar, the small silver medallion saying “Good Boy” moved frantically as Ross bounced up and down on Brian, who’s sat in a chair off to the left of the room with a mirror directly in front of them both. Brian is holding onto Ross’ hair, not pulling it, just keeping a firm hold so that every time Ross moves down roughly he’s resisting Brian’s hand and pulling his own hair in the process. Brian was sitting facing away from the entrance but that was okay because the mirror gave Ross a perfect view of himself and also Barry as he entered. Ross abruptly stopped upon seeing Barry come inside, he hadn’t known about Brian’s text sent earlier so he wasn’t expecting to see Barry come in. Brian’s head snapped up and he was ready to punish Ross further for stopping without his permission, that’s when he saw Barry in the reflection. Brian lets Ross’ ease off of him so that he can stand while Ross’ is kneeling on the floor, turning to Barry as he starts to give an explanation.

“You see Barry, I had an acquaintance from work over on business, and our little slut here decided he wanted to do little things to tease me the entire time. My friend from the office didn’t notice anything different, but I knew what he was playing at. Even after I warned him to stop, he still kept going. After the guy left, of course I sat Ross down and started listing off the things he did wrong today, and I was about to teach him his lesson when he had the audacity to look me in the eyes and say ‘What’re you gonna do about it?’”

Barry glanced between the two of them and muttered “Holy fuck.”

Brian motions Barry over to join in before directing his voice at Ross, “Prove to me you're really sorry for misbehaving Ross, handle us both at the same time and don't be sloppy while you're at it.”

Barry doesn’t hesitate and goes to stand next to Brian and Ross, he was already beginning to get hard and he took the initiative to pull his pants and boxers down, kicking them off and tossing them on the nearby couch. Ross looks up at Barry with heat in his eyes as he starts stroking them both in unison, putting Barry's dick in his mouth first. He leans in and slicks up Barry with his drool, spreading it thoroughly around using his tongue before taking him in fully. Barry tries to hold in the way he sounds because he wants to seem more in control like Brian always does, but ends up groaning and having to put a hand on Brian's shoulder for support

“Good boy Ross, you took him in so easily.” Brian notices Barry needing to hold onto him for support and he says “Isn’t he doing a good job Barry? Look at him take your cock into his throat with ease. "

Barry makes an embarrassingly loud sound at Brian's praise towards Ross, focusing his attention on the man sucking him off and finally crossing the threshold of dirty talk by going " God Ross you love cock so much don't you? Fuck, look at you taking me all the way in like such a good boy."

Ross is caught totally off guard by Barry saying dirty things to him and it sets him off. His restrain is totally gone for a second and he starts to touch himself while he's blowing Barry. But a second was more than long enough, “Ross.” He hears Brian's low and intimidating voice from above him. “What did I say about touching yourself?”

Ross just pulls back from Barry and looks up at Brian, attempting the most innocent look he can muster with the way his lips are darkened and there’s drool and precum along his mouth and down his chin. He replies steadily “I’m not allowed to touch myself Master." His voice is full of guilt and Ross half hopes that admitting he was wrong will ease Brian's punishment.

Brian’s brow furrows, “You know what happens to naughty boys when they disobey their master?” Ross looks back down at the floor and softly mutters “They get punished.” Brian then pulls Ross up by his collar and smirks. He looks over to Barry who is wide-eyed and panting only a little and says “I think Barry should do the honors of punishing you.” Brian just smirks and hands the leash off to him knowing he'll be able to handle it.

Barry is a bit flustered but takes the leash from Brian and leads Ross over to the couch, sits down and beckons Ross over to him. Ross lies over his lap with his ass in the most perfect position and he braces himself for the first strike but nothing happens. Barry is too scared that he's gonna hurt Ross or he's gonna do something wrong. “What are you waiting for Daddy? Aren't you gonna punish me?” He hears Ross say innocently.

The way Ross says it just sends a shiver up Barry's spine, and he didn't realize it would before but the name definitely works him up more, and it encourages him to go through with it. So Barry rears back and gives him a firm smack to his left cheek, it's not enough to leave a handprint because Barry wasn't going full force, but Ross still reacts positively, groaning on the other side of his lap, with friction from himself rocking into Barry's thigh as he was hit making it all the better. Barry loves the delicious noise that came out of Ross' mouth and winds his hand back a second time to smack the same cheek again with a little more force. Ross cries out and tries to get more friction on his cock by rocking on Barry's thigh but Barry holds him down and continues to spank him, alternating how hard each blow will be.

Barry pauses in the spanking to drop his voice low, "You like that Ross? I didn't take you for the one to get off to being smacked around you little masochist. "

Ross ducked his head down and visibly shuddered at Barry’s dirty talking, loving the way he was finally taking control of him. “Ohgod Daddy you know I love it.” He groaned out his response as another smack landed roughly behind him. Barry’s hard-on straining against his stomach so that Ross could feel it rub against his side every time he rocked forward from a blow. Brian was standing nearby, his tongue poking out to wet his drying lips as he slowly palmed himself, enjoying the view of his boys in front of him. It was a sight to see, Ross getting the punishment he deserved and Barry finally letting go enough and giving it to him. Brian was relishing in the small whimpers that were beginning to bubble out of Ross’ mouth each time he received a fresh hit. Barry's hand and Ross' ass soon became a bright shade of red and the smaller boy's face was slightly wet with tears.

“No please don't stop daddy!” Ross cried out when Barry's hand didn't come back down again. Barry looked up at Brian waiting for his permission to continue.

“Okay Ross I think you've been good enough, get on your hands and knees.” Brian said with a smirk in his voice.

Ross scrambled out of Barry's lap to the floor and waited patiently as Barry and Brian got closer to him As much as he loved to get punished, he really wanted them to kick it up a notch and he knew he would have to behave in order to get what he really wanted. Barry made eye contact with Brian as they stood above Ross, in his mind he shook off the cautious tone he was about to take and replaced it with a confidant one as he asked, “So what are we going to do with him, Sir?” Brian’s eyes grew darker at Barry’s question, loving that despite his new-found confidence he still knew his place.

Brian put on a sly grin as he responded, “Well I was thinking we could keep him busy, see how well he can multitask.” Barry just hummed in response, he couldn’t wait to find out exactly what Brian had in mind.

Ross’s legs shook as he kept his position on the floor, it beginning to hurt where he body was connecting with the hard wood, when suddenly he heard Brian’s stern voice addressing him and he snapped his head up, “Ross, you’re going to be a good boy and properly thank Barry for punishing you, come forward and suck Barry off, but don’t forget about me. I haven’t gotten attention lately and you know I don’t like that, so if you don’t focus on us both you’ll need to be punished again. Do you understand? “ Ross crawled forward to be in front of Barry, who was grinning above him, before nodding frantically at Brian, letting out an excited “Of course Master.”

Ross crawled over to where Barry stood and looked up innocently at him with his big blue eyes. The smaller boy then started trailing his fingers up Barry’s thighs awaiting his permission. "Can I suck you off Daddy?" Ross practically moaned out. "Fuck Ross, yes you can, just please hurry up." Barry whined.

Brian had noticed how his control over Ross was faltering so he gave him a little bit of encouragement to be more assertive by saying “What was that Barry? Did I just hear you whine for Ross? He's supposed to be whining and begging for you.” Barry slowly nodded at him as he wrapped his fingers in Ross' hair position him just on the head of his cock. He guided Ross' head down once again and Ross took all of him down in one go, choking slightly and eyes beginning to water again. Barry groaned low in the back of his throat as Ross started to work his mouth up and down the larger man's cock.

As he pulled back he heard Brian say from behind him “That’s right be a good boy Ross, take him all the way down.” Ross loved showing his master what he was capable of. The praise he gets from making his master and his Daddy feel good was all the gratification he needed. Ross moaned around Barry’s cock at the sound of Brian’s words, reaching his hand out to his right and grabbing hold of Brian’s thick shaft. He worked it steadily back and forth, making sure to give attention to the head by rubbing his thumb roughly over the slit and smearing down the precum there. He ended up getting it all over his hand which only aided him in working Brian’s cock smoother, it making a slick sound as he moved that wasn’t loud enough to cover up the hiss that Brian lets out above them. Barry is switching his focus back and forth between watching as Ross’ head bobs expertly on his dick, to watching Brian being pleasured besides him. He groans low in his throat as he tightens his grip in Ross’ hair and pulls him forward harder, Ross’ swallowing around Barry to allow him to reach further down this throat and humming in order to send a steady vibration through Barry.

“Yeah Ross that’s right you’re such a good slut, taking all of my cock, god you love it so much don’t you?” Barry’s voice was thick and deeper than before, full of lust as he listened to Ross’ wet mouth move along his shaft.

Ross’ only hummed louder in response, earning a moan from Barry, but Brian’s voice came out tough without actually being stern above him “Ross answer Daddy when he’s asking a question, you know the rules.” Ross pulled back off of Barry but still held him at the base of his shaft before looking up at him with fluttering eyelashes, continuing to pump him at a medium pace and responding “I love being your cock slut, you’re just so big I wish I could take more of you in my mouth at once.“ Barry shuddered above him, tipping his head back at the same time. Brian took this opportunity to reach over and tug Ross’ head by the hair towards his own cock, not hard enough to be too painful but still enough to make Ross shiver before taking Brian into his mouth. Ross took Brian's cock all the way down to the hilt right away. Brian makes a low growl in the back of his throat as Ross starts bobbing his head trying to find a comfortable rhythm.

"That's a good boy Ross." Brian says, voice forming into a moan at the end of his sentence. Ross groans at the continuous praise, and in the corner of his eye sees Barry move to the other side of the room to retrieve something from a drawer. Barry returns to Ross and Brian's side with a medium sized bottle of lubricant. He looks over to Ross from his position behind him and starts to coat two of his fingers thoroughly with the substance. Brian tugs Ross off of him and looks over at Barry silently giving him permission to start preparing Ross. Barry starts to tease Ross' entrance with one of his fingers, circling the sensitive skin around it. Ross jerks forward and cries out "Fuck Daddy, please don't tease me I've been a good boy so far haven't I?" Brian tugs Ross' head back down onto his cock, choking him a bit as he says in a strong voice "Put your mouth to better use than talking, slut." Ross doesn't hesitate to take Brian in and quicken his pace. Barry then stops teasing Ross and slowly pushes one finger into him, letting him adjust to it a bit before matching Ross' pace on Brian. Ross is now overwhelmed with sensation and he doesn’t think first before he starts to rut back on Barry's hand.

The sound echoed in the room as Ross’ head is turned forcefully to the side from a firm slap by Brian, His dick having already slipped from his mouth the few seconds beforehand as Brian pulled back. Ross’ let’s out a low hiss at the stinging sensation left on his face as Brian reprimands him harshly, “You accept what he gives you Ross, don’t try to move back for more unless you’re told to do so. Now you’ve forced my hand, I’m going to have to make sure Barry fucks you nice and hard for this.”

Ross hung his head and stayed put as Barry continued to finger him roughly, sliding all the way out to quickly add in a second finger. Brian walked away from them over to a dresser in the corner of the room, pulling out a few essentials. A purple collar and leash for Barry, the medallion saying “Sweetheart“ and attachments for the back of Ross’ collar, a harness with restraints that would hold his crossed arms behind his back. Brian made his way back over to them setting Ross’ restrains down, and going over to Barry’s side to clip the collar onto him, Barry leaning forward to give him more room to work with. Brian trailed the leash over to his side of Ross so he can pull at Barry from an okay distance. Brian tugged Ross’ head up by the chin, lining himself back up with Ross’ mouth and pushing inside. Ross happily accepted him and began sucking again at a steady pace.

“Pick up the pace back there.” Barry heard being directed at him and received a small tug forward from his leash. He shivered, loving the feeling of Brian calling the shots, and began stretching Ross more vigorously hitting his prostate lightly in the process. Ross groaned loudly around Brian's cock as Barry grazed his prostate a few times, almost begging him to keep going, but knowing his place in the situation. Barry noticed Ross' shift in composure and continued to graze over the spot that made the smaller boy shiver in pleasure. Brian pulls Barry's collar forward a bit so he is flush against Ross' backside. This made Barry's fingers go in that much deeper inside of him, made Ross jerk up and moan against Brian. Brian slips himself out of Ross' mouth so he can have a better look at his two boys.

"Barry, purple looks amazing on you." Brian breathed out in praise. Barry flushed a little more at the compliment and muttered a soft "Thank you, Sir." Barry wanted to please Brian so he removed the two fingers in Ross' ass and started to prepare a third one by coating it in lube. He slowly inserted all three fingers into his tight hole, moving only when he knew Ross was comfortable enough. Once Ross had adjusted to the stretch of the three fingers, Barry started pushing them in and picking up the pace every so often. The feeling of Barry’s large fingers inside of him was enough to make Ross lost strength in his arms, toppling forward off of Brian so his face was resting on the cold floor.

Brian looked down at Ross and tugged him up by his collar this time slightly choking him, his voice rumbling lowly "Keep your head up so I can see those pretty eyes of yours baby." Ross let out a high pitched whine, trying his hardest to keep the top half of his body from toppling over again. Barry was flush against his back again as Brian pulled his leash forward once more. He could feel Barry's hot breath on the nape of his neck, he wanted to beg but he continued to restrain himself. Barry started to bite and leave hickies on Ross' shoulders and it made him lose control of his balance again. Luckily Barry caught him before he hit the floor, but when he looked back up he saw Brian with a very disappointed look on his face.

Brian’s frown made the back of Barry’s neck heat up, knowing he was the one that caused Ross to fall forward and that he shouldn’t have caught him. “Well Ross it just seems like you can’t be trusted to hold yourself up anymore. I have just the thing for naughty boys like you, look at me.” Brian’s deep voice came above them causing Barry’s movement to slow and Ross to look up expectantly squinting his eyes shut, knowing exactly what was coming up next. Brian reared his hand back half way and gave Ross a firm slap to the face that caused him to jerk his head to the side and let out a broken moan. Barry shuddered above him, feeling Ross shaking lightly around his fingers from the blow that just struck him.

Brian’s voice once again returning to them in an even tone, “Ross if you can’t hold yourself up, I’ll just have to do it for you.” Brian leaned forward, Barry moving backward to get out of his way still pumping his fingers into Ross obediently because Brian hadn’t told him to stop. Ross felt his arms get crossed behind him as he held himself up trying not to wobble, Brian clasping the restraints around his wrists and fastening the other side of the straps to the back of Ross’ collar and around his chest securely. Ross’ balance wasn’t steady and he threatened to crash into the floor with no way to brace himself, that’s when he felt Brian’s warm hands grabbing him firmly around the shoulders and lifting him to be level with his cock.

“Open wide for me Ross” Brian commanded, his voice thick with lust but still very stern. Ross opened his mouth obediently and moaned around the cock that was sliding forward to fill his mouth. Once inside Brian began to rock into Ross’ mouth while holding him in place, hissing at the sensation of Ross’ tongue sliding along the base of his dick. Barry was straining behind them, fingering into Ross swiftly and finding his prostate over and over. He was desperate to start fucking Ross already but he knew he couldn’t begin without permission from Brian.

It took all of Ross' might not to rock back and meet Barry's fingers with his hips. Brian tugged Ross by his collar to change the angle of his dick in Ross’ throat, groaning out loud and loving how far he can go down his shaft. Brian then shifted his attention to Barry who was still scissoring his fingers into Ross' entrance. "Barry." Brian says low and smooth as he pulls at the leash a bit to get his attention. Barry stopped his hand that was working into Ross and he awaited his master’s instructions.

"I think you've waited long enough Barry. Lie down on the floor under Ross." Barry obeys and slowly removes his fingers from Ross, earning a whine as he lays down against the cool wooden floor, his dick right underneath Ross' ass. Ross pulls off of Brian’s dick, his lips swollen and red, drenched in spit and precum.

"Okay Ross be a good boy and lower onto Barry for me." Brian says with a groan as Ross’ mouth leaves him. Ross turns around and carefully lowers himself down onto Barry's dick, facing away from the two of them, trying hard to balance due to his arms being in the cuffs behind his back. He sinks down all the way almost with ease and cries out when he’s filled completely. Ross loves to feel so full with Barry buried inside him all the way to the hilt. Brian walks around to stand near Barry’s legs and tugs both of their leashes to tell them to start moving. Ross starts to gently bounce creating a steady rhythm letting out the loudest most shameful moans that Brian and Barry have probably ever heard.

"That’s right Ross you take his cock in that tight little hole of yours. You're being such a good little slut for us both."

Taking a small step forward Brian stops just above Barry’s legs and in front of Ross’, he was at a perfect vantage point to tug Ross up as he bounced on top of Barry, choking him slightly in the process. It caused Ross’ moaning to be broken and his voice to crack, Brian was listening intently and holding himself by the base of his shaft as he watched, quelling the aching in his cock that has started to develop from going for this long without orgasm. Barry leaned back onto the floor, his fingers roughly grazing through his own hair as he moaned low in his throat at how well Ross was going. Brian gave a pull at Barry’s leash, getting him to prop himself up onto his elbows so he could look forward at the smaller male who was being pulled up and then grinding back down into him at a quickening pace. Brian wanted him to watch it happen, and Barry was groaning as he concentrated on keeping his heated gaze on Ross’ form.

“Fuckk, you’re such a goddamn whore.” Barry licked his lips slowly as he degraded Ross, who simply groaned loudly in response as his movement became harsher. Brian smiled darkly above them and kept his hold on Ross’ leash tight, he loved that Barry was really getting into it now. Ross became more rough, started to slam down onto Barry so he would hit that spot inside him that made him drool. He whimpered as Barry gripped his hips on either side from behind and started to control his movements. Barry grunted as he slowed down Ross' frantic movements and forced him to go painfully slow. Brian loved Barry's sudden change in demeanor, how he was finally gaining more confidence in being rougher with Ross. Brian started to stroke himself lazily as he watched Ross twitch and writhe in front of him. Ross looked at him with heavily lidded eyes, licking his lips, wanting to have Brian in his mouth again. Brian looked at his hungry eyes and knew exactly what he wanted, but refused to give it to him.

“No Ross, not now, pleasure Barry first. But perhaps you deserve something, since you've been such a good pet." he said as he took a few steps forward and started to unclasp Ross' hands from his restraints. Brian freed Ross' hands from behind his back and stood back in front of the smaller man. "Please master, let me pleasure you." Ross says still trying to keep his balance on top of Barry. "You can use your hands, but don't you even think about using your mouth unless I say so." Brian steps closer so Ross can wrap both of his hands around his aching dick. He gives it a few experimental strokes, teasing the head, and running his finger up underneath it. Brian groans in response to Ross' skilled hands on his shaft. He tangles a hand in his own hair, bucking into the touch lightly. Barry saw the display above him and moaned as Ross quickened his pace of top of him. Barry tried to grip his hips again and stop him from gaining control but it felt way too good for him to make it stop. Brian noticed Ross bouncing forcefully onto Barry, so he grabbed both of their leashes and harshly pulled. Both of the boys jerked forward, Barry going back to Ross' hips, knowing exactly why Brian was upset.

"Ross, do you want your arms back in the cuffs?" Brian asked, grabbing one of Ross' wrists. "No master please! I won't do it again I promise!" Ross replied quickly, stroking Brian faster as an apology.

Barry pulled Ross by the back of his hips down onto his pelvis and held him that way, forcing Ross into stopping completely. His voice was thick with lust as he said “Ross if you don’t show self-control and go slowly, I’m going to have to make you stop altogether, our pet doesn’t want that does he?”

Ross whimpered in response to the question, bracing one hand on Barry’s thigh and using the other to stroke Brian thoroughly as he worked himself him slowly on Barry. Ross was so desperate for stimulation of any kind, his cock was aching so much from neglect it was almost painful, the precum on it so abundant that it dribbling from the head down his shaft already. But Ross knew if he wanted to finally be touched, to finally have release, he would need to listen to both his master’s every word. And as much as he hated it, this included how torturing slow he was making himself go as he slid down on the man underneath him. Brian was loving how unraveled Ross was becoming, tugging at his leash whenever he thought Ross was going a bit too fast on Barry. Ross hadn’t received any commands to slow down on Brian though, so he moved at a quickening pace to earn more deep groans from the man. He was eager to please Brian in hopes that soon he could suck him off again, after all there was nothing Ross loved more than being filled up in every sense of the word.

Brian sharply hissed as Ross ran his finger along the thick vein on the underside of his dick, steadying himself by gripping the smaller man's shoulders lightly. Barry started to grind into Ross digging his fingers into his soft ass, he scrapes his nails along his hipbones and up his sides causing Ross to falter his movements on Brian. Brian pulled Ross and Barry's leashes, not too hard, but enough to get their attention.

"Barry pull out of him. It’s my turn, but don't worry you'll still have his mouth." he says with a devilish grin forming on his face, eyes locking with Ross. Barry slowly pulls out of Ross, seeing him wince and whimper at the loss, he felt so empty without Barry inside of him. He moves forward off of Barry and stays waiting on his hands and knees, not wanting to disobey either of them by doing something without being told. Brian walked behind him and smacked his ass, Ross jerking forward and moaning in response. Ross watched Barry's feet as he made his way towards the front of him, shivering as he felt Barry's hand on his chin, tilting his face up to look him in the eyes. Barry looks down at him with blown out, lust filled eyes, and kisses him suddenly and roughly. Ross' eyes went wide and immediately shut tight, focusing on Barry's mouth on his. Ross groaned into the kiss, Barry slipping his tongue into Ross' hot mouth. Brian pauses just to watch as his boys makeout, a smirk forming on his face as Barry dominates the kiss.

Brian let his hands rest warmly on Ross’ ass, his erection was begging for him to just enter Ross right now but he wanted to hold off and let his pets have their fun beforehand. Whimpering lightly at the sensation of Barry biting and pulling at his lip Ross leaned forward more into the kiss as Barry’s tongue started to hastily explore his mouth again. Barry reluctantly pulled back, not wanting to wait before putting Ross’ mouth to work for something better. Barry held himself by the base of his shaft, his cock waiting at Ross’ lips but he knew not to move forward and start sucking him until he was given permission. Barry’s gaze flicked up to Brian, silently getting the okay before roughly speaking down at Ross “Show me how well you can handle my cock.” Ross’ lips quirked up in a small smile at the command, he licked them teasingly before taking the head of Barry’s cock into his mouth and sucking hard enough to hollow his cheeks.

Barry groaned loud above Ross and that was Brian’s last straw, he just couldn’t wait anymore after seeing and listening to that. He held onto Ross’ hips with a firm grip and used his thumbs to spread his ass as he positioned his head at Ross’ entrance, rubbing precum there before slowing pushing inside. Ross had already been prepared by Barry but he still felt so full as it stretched him more, and he could hear Brian curse lightly under his breath behind him. He tried to focus on sucking Barry off but the feeling of Brian starting to slowly thrust into him was too good so Ross’ pace on Barry started to slip a little. After Brian pushed all the way in to the hilt he pulled back half way and thrusted back into him, Barry’s cock slipping from Ross’ mouth as he let out a husky moan, and before he could stop himself he felt his lips uttering the word “Harder.”

Ross knew he had fucked up when he felt Brian abruptly stop behind him, a few low tsk’s coming from his mouth before saying, “Oh Ross.. you were doing so good, now you’ll need to be punished again. You must love this so much since you keep begging for us to do it.” Brian stayed inside of Ross and grunted as he leaned forward and grabbed hold of the wrist restraints still attached to the back of Ross’ collar, “Cross your arms, now.” Barry held Ross up so he could fold his arms behind his back as Brian clasped him into the cuffs again. Brian grabbed hold on the small ringlet in the center of the harness and kept Ross above the floor with one hand, the other firmly held onto Ross’ soft hip bone as he started thrusting shallowly back into him. Barry kept a hand on Ross’ shoulder to stop him from swaying too much and lined himself back up, pushing into Ross’ mouth again in the new slightly higher position.

Due to the new angle Ross was in, as soon as Barry slipped his cock into his mouth he went all the way to the back of the of his throat. Ross choked slightly, but was able to adjust quickly since he already had Brian what felt like only moments ago. Barry groaned and grunted at the new feeling of Ross’ mouth on his dick. Ross attempted to let out small noises, very happy that he was making Barry feel good. From behind him Brian was moving painful slow, only giving him small thrusts that barely grazed his prostate. Ross’ body was slightly lowered giving Barry more leverage on his shoulders and Brian a new angle that hit Ross in just the right spot. Ross made a strangled noise and tried to meet Brian’s thrusts, but Brian’s grip on his restraints way too tight for him to move.

“You slut, I know what you’re trying to do.” Brian said as he scraped the blunt nails of his free hand down Ross’s back. “You wanna be a naughty boy? Right after you’ve been so good for us?” Brian spoke fast, picking up the pace of his thrusts to drive Ross crazy. Ross started to subtly struggle against his restraints, he wanted to have his hands all over Barry, to jerk him off until he cums in his mouth and on his face. He lets out a muffled whimper at the thought of Barry coming down his throat and tasting him. Barry moans loudly at how Ross is groaning around his cock, making him grip Ross’ shoulders firmly as he trembles in pleasure above the smaller man. Brian’s gaze fixes on Ross taking Barry all the way into the back of his throat, he smirks at the sight of Barry’s flushed face and blissed out expression.

“That’s right Ross take him all the way. Just look at his face as he’s looking up at you Barry, he is in absolute heaven right now all because of you.” Ross’ eyes go wide at the sudden praise; he flushes a bright crimson, working his mouth over Barry faster wanting to hear more of his sweet moans. Loving Ross’ enthusiasm, Barry gripped Ross’ hair and forced him down onto his dick even further. Ross blinked away the tears that threatened to form at the corners of his eyes, saliva dripping down his chin. Brian picked up his pace slamming into Ross quicker and deeper, his moans and grunts becoming more hoarse. Barry hears Brian’s voice increase in volume and in turn started to become louder in unison as he shallowly worked in and out of Ross’ mouth. Ross was overwhelmed by the sounds his masters were making and he makes a muffled sound around Barry’s cock. Barry taps Ross on the cheek signaling for him to let him pull out of his mouth. Ross loosens his jaw and lets Barry slip out of his mouth, groaning at the ache in that runs along the underside of his jaw down his neck. Barry looks at Brian with pleading eyes and silently asks for permission to cum.

“Yes Barry, you’ve done so well. Ross will you let Barry cum on that pretty face of yours?” Ross looks up at Barry with lidded eyes and pleads “Yes please Daddy cum on my face, I wanna taste you!” Barry starts to stroke himself quickly and it doesn’t take long until he’s tensing up and coming hot, white ropes all over Ross’ face. Ross opens his mouth and catches some of it on his tongue, the rest landing along his cheeks and on his chin before he happily drinks up the amount in his mouth. Barry stumbles back and collapses on the couch behind them, clearly he was completely spent. Brian then starts to thrust into Ross with great force hitting his prostate every single time, pulling him up by the restraints to go at a different angle.

“Are you gonna let Daddy come inside you princess?” he says against the shell of Ross’s ear in a rumbling deep voice. Ross trembles at Brian words as he’s being pounded into before hastily replying with,

“Yes Daddy please! Fill me up like the little whore I am!” Brian took just three more thrusts into Ross’ tight ass until he was cumming inside of him and completely filling him up. Ross let out a hoarse groan at the feeling of Brian’s warm cum filling him deeply, and he was held there as the larger man shook and rode out his orgasm. Once Brian was done and slowly pulled out, leaving Ross’ to whine at the loss of heat inside of himself, he shakily let Ross down onto the floor and worked at undoing the fastens of his restraints. When Ross’ arms were loose again he brought them forward to push himself into a sitting position as Brian walked over and got Barry to stand as well.

Ross is panting on the floor, shaking with his need to finally release, in a slight panic that he was so bad that he would be forced to simply wait there without getting off. Barry also thinks that Brian is gonna just let him jack himself off on the floor and have a weak little orgasm after all this time. But no, Brian gives Barry a sly grin and says “You may do the honors.” Barry smiles and goes to sit down in the chair that Brian and Ross were in when he had first walked in on them in the beginning, with the long-forgotten mirror still set up in front of it. He beckons Ross to come over to him and says firmly “Get in my lap.” Ross goes to straddle him but Barry holds out his hand to stop him and says “N’uhuh, turn around” doing a circle motion with his hand for emphasis. Ross turns and sits in Barry’s lap, facing the mirror so he can look at himself. He looks a complete mess, there’s cum streaks down his chin and his wrists are red from where the restraints held him up, his whole body flushed and erection aching painfully. As he settled onto Barry’s lap fully, the cum Brian had left in him dripped out slightly and landed with a wet sound on the floor below, Ross watches in the mirror as it does and feels a shiver climb up his spine. Barry slides his hands up Ross’ sides to his chest, running his warm coalesced fingers over Ross’ pink nipples, earning a whimper from the smaller man. Barry keeps a hand flush against his chest while the other slips down agonizingly slow to where Ross’ cock was waiting so patiently. Barry’s fingers graze over the underside of Ross’ dick and it almost hurts it feels so fucking good, he moans out thickly and leans back hard into Barry’s form and shuts his eyes tightly.

“Look at yourself babe, you’re so gorgeous.” Barry practically purrs in his ear, it was gentle, calming, but it was still a command and Ross struggled to keep his eyes locked on his own form trembling in the mirror. Barry starts pumping up Ross’ shaft at a normal pace and Ross’ is reduced to incoherent babbling of words and moans over and over again. Ross’ accent slipping through as all you can here in the room is “Ohgod fuck, yes! Please, Daddy! Thank you, THANK YOU! FUCKK!” Barry just increases the speed as Ross gets louder, Brian hovering nearby drinking in the beautiful view of his boys in front of him, loving that Ross is finally completely falling apart. Ross’ moaning starts to try and form an actual sentence but all he can get out is “OHGOD I—“ before he’s cumming loudly all over his own chest and Barry’s fingers. He’s shaking violently as he’s stroked tenderly through his orgasm, panting loud and heavy as his chest heaves under Barry’s large hand.

Once he’s finally all done he slumps back against Barry’s chest and hears Brian walk over to them. Ross uses the last of his energy to lift his head slightly to look up at Brian as he leans down, capturing Ross’ lips in a deep kiss. They linger together for a bit without deepening the kiss and Ross sighs as Brian pulls away. Barry looks up at Brian with lidded eyes as he too is met with a passionate kiss, lips mingling with each other slowly as Barry trails a hand lightly up Brian’s forearm. He pulls back and stands up, stretching as he warmly says, “Come on bear, let’s get our very good boy into bed. He’s definitely earned it tonight.” Barry just nods his agreement as Brian lifts Ross out of his lap and starts walking towards the bedroom with him draped around his neck and torso humming contently.

Barry stops off in the bathroom before joining them in the bedroom, walking up to where Brian has laid Ross down and running a warm wash cloth over his cheeks and chin, then his chest, all the way down his stomach, and thighs. Ross hums lightly under Barry’s touch, loving the feeling of the warm water rubbing the sweat and cum off his skin after today’s events. With the wash cloth set aside, he slides into the opposite side of the bed with Brian falling suit right after. It didn’t take long before Ross’ breathing was slow and he was close to drifting off into sleep, then he heard Brian softly whispering “Love you” and a deep hum from Barry right after. He snuggled back into Barry’s chest some more and breathed a content sigh as Barry wrapped his arm around his waist, too tired to answer verbally. Barry let out a quiet breathy laugh as he whispered into Ross’ hair, “All aboard the spoon train.” Ross’ light snort in response and Brian’s softly saying “Choo Choo...” into Barry’s shoulder was the last thing the three of them heard that night before drifting into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a co-write between the two owners of this account, it was super fun to do and we hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
